Life Afterwards
by CyanWonder
Summary: Chihiro talks about her life after her encounter with Yu-Babaa & the strange town. Also talks about Haku.
1. Default Chapter

Life Afterwards  
  
Life is so different in this new house, in this new neighborhood, environment.. The children are different and my school is as well. But I can't go on complaining too much, because this is nothing compared to what I have been through previously. You see.. I have been to an unreal environment. A place where ghosts roam, spirits wander and the rules differ from the real world. A place where cruelty is found, yet at the same time there is bonding. I have seen what many humans have not, and have done things out of the ordinary. I am not proud of all the stunts I have performed, and am not frantic of the things that have happened, but all in all I would wish to be there for one thing, to live one of the greatest moment of my life.. to see him, Haku.  
  
Life is very different since I've been to the town. I feel very out of place for a 10 year old, I've seen too much. My life has changed so much since that ride to my new home. I never thought that by moving to a new house, that I would end up in a totally different environment. You see, as my parents and I we're on our way to my new house, my father passed through a strange tunnel. Our car got stuck, and we had to walk. We didn't know where we we're heading, and the next thing I new I ended up in a spirit wandering town. My parents had been turned to pigs, and I had been left alone. I was frightened as I saw the strange creatures and spirits, and I did not want to be caught, certainly not, seeing as I was the only human in sight. I hid in the darkness and started to cry, I was crying out of frustration. Never had my parents been away from me, especially not in times like theses. Then. he came. He saw me, crying and he came to help me. His name was Haku. I could say so much about Haku, he was wonderful, he was intelligent, and he did not let go of me. He helped me on my way, and taught me morals and lessons of life.  
  
Haku was not Haku after all, yes confusing as it is, he wasn't the ordinary every-day boy. He was not a boy at all, he was the spirit of a river. Haku was found in the strange town and was captured by Yu-Baaba as I had been. He worked for her, as I had and he was modified to what she wanted him to be. I simply was forced to work in the Aburaya bathhouse, and clean, yet Haku was sent out for special duties.  
  
Well.. its almost lunch time, and my parents want to take me out picnicking in the forest. I lazily get up from the swing in my backyard and start to walk towards the car. The sun is so bright, it reminded me of the normal times in the strange town, the times where the ghosts had been hiding. It was always dark when they came out to play.  
  
Well I'm sitting in the car, just like I had been when we we're heading to my new house and abruptly stopped just to end up in the strange town. My parents are talking happily in the front seat and here I am sitting gloomily because I miss the spirit of a river that I will probably never ever see again. I'm tugging on the seat belt out of boredom as I look at the children cross the street.  
  
They look so happy, so joyful, and here I am, friendless as I am heading for the picnicking area in the forest. I had friends, so many back then, in the town, I had Haku for one, then there was Kamajii, he worked in the boiler room in Abuyara, there was Rin and Bou, he was Yu-Baaba's overgrown baby. But my most unusual friend would have to be Keonashi, he was very odd indeed. Mask for a face, and cloak for a body he would follow me and bring me medicine soap. He followed me to Zeniiba's house, she was Yu-Baaba's kind twin sister. She's the one who helped me on my way to freedom.  
  
Well.. here we are, already arrived at the forest area. I get out of the car and look up at the bright sky. My parents tell me to hurry and follow as they get the food ready and leave. We're heading towards the eastern part of the forest. The tree leaves are slowly turning colors of bright orange and red as autumn closes in on us. We keep walking as we arrive towards a flowing river. I think nothing of it and we settle down to start eating. My stomach is growling of hunger and I'm beginning to get tired. I watch my parents as they talk about work and ordinary things and suddenly feel the urge to turn around and concentrate on something different. I feel an odd presence though, it feels like there is someone nearby watching me. I get up and slowly walk towards the river, it felt like someone was close to it, someone who felt lonely as I had. I kneel down and look at my reflection.. I look so pale and lonely.. maybe its because all my real friends are part of an unreal world. I clutch my sandwich and throw it into the water out of spite, and kick a rock nearby. My foot is in pain but I don't care, I just sit there and glare at the water. Odd enough, I still felt the presence.. I looked around again, and saw no one but my parents, still talking and eating.. I lean in closer towards the water and gasp.. I gasp and clutch the grass beneath me. I saw something in the water frown at me.. eyes, nose.. a face. I blinked several times and leaned in closer. Then.. it came to me.  
  
"Haku?."  
  
I felt stupid enough for asking but I waited.. No response. I gave up then stood and slowly walked away. Suddenly, someone called my name..  
  
"Chihiro, don't leave."  
  
My eyes widen and I start to breathe quickly. My heart is pounding, I rush back to the river and stare. I just gaze at it, speechless.  
  
"Hello Chihiro, I knew you'd come back to visit me."  
  
The river spoke softly.  
  
"Haku. its you.. I can't believe its you.."  
  
I started to cry as the river continued to speak.  
  
"You really shouldn't cry, I never left you, you know, I never would have done such a thing, we are best friends Chihiro.."  
  
I dunked my hands in the river, I don't know why, but I just did it.. I wanted to hug him so badly, I wanted him to become a boy again..  
  
"I love you Haku."  
  
The river paused then spoke again.  
  
"I love you as well, but your parents are looking for you, they are worried, I have to say good bye now, Always remember me, and if you are lonely, just remember that I'll always be here."  
  
The voice then died out and I stood up again. I looked into the horizon and thoughts rushed through my head.  
  
"Okay, good bye Haku."  
  
I walked to where my parents were. They snapped at me for leaving them like that but it did not matter. I had spoken to Haku again, the water form of him. I was still very shocked as we drove off towards home. I do love him, more than anything, and now that we have spoke again, I know that a part of me wont be missing anymore. He is there, and he is thinking of me, and he will always be there for me.  
  
I am Chihiro. 


	2. Chapter 2

- Note; I am writing the following chapters of "Life afterwards" as Chihiro's diary. I am not the creator of Spirited Away, nor are theses diaries real. -  
  
Its been a few weeks since my encounter with Haku. I'm changing as a person and my life differs from anyone else's. My parents think I'm reserved now and cold, I'm just lonely.. that's all. My new school isn't bad, apart from the fact that I have no friends, nor interact with my teachers. My marks are fair, I don't really bother studying anyhow. I wouldn't say that I'm a sad person, I just would have done so much better if I wouldn't have encountered what I did in the past. I can't go anywhere without having hallucinations.. I see Yu-babaa jogging in the park and Haku flying in the sky as a dragon. I can't think properly nor sleep. It isn't normal for a 10 year old to be like this, but somehow I can't help it. There are times where I regret ever talking to Haku as river form, and there are times where I would just love to replay it over. I met a few girls my age, but they all think I'm odd. My neighbour is an 11 year old boy, he always walks me to school, then he acts as if he doesn't know me. Perhaps his mother wants him to walk with me.. or maybe it was just my own mother who asked him so I don't feel left out all the time. Its raining outside, and its quite windy. Everytime I approach water, it feels as if Haku is with me, as if he's swimming around me. When I drink water, it feels as if he's running through my veins, perhaps conversing with my insides.. -sigh-  
  
- Chihiro 


End file.
